memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Remus
"Shinzon and his followers will be met with all deliberate force and sent back to that black rock they came from." - Preator Hiren moments before his assassination Remus is the third of four planets in the Romulan System, home of the Remans and sister planet to Romulus. Astronomical Data Location * Beta Quadrant ** Romulan system Name(s) * Remus Moon(s) * None Further Information Historical After Romulus was settled by a group of Vulcan dissenters over a millennium ago, Remus was slowly colonized and soon the exploitation of its rich dilithium sources began. The Remans, either a native species of Remus or the descendants of Romulan settlers, are since regarded as an undesired caste in Romulan society and were forced to labor in the planet's dilithium mines. Since the Reman dayside is far too hot to be colonized, their bodies slowly adapted to the harsh environmental conditions on the nightside. Their appearance and senses are the result of evolution in eternal Reman night. In 2154, two Romulan drone-ships were launched from Remus with the task of destroying the Earth Starfleet vessel Enterprise. (ENT: "The Aenar") :Due to the length of time it would take for the drastic physical differences between Romulans and Remans to evolve, Remans are likely a native species. Political Remus and Romulus are the major worlds of the Romulan Star Empire, one of the mightiest powers in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. However, Remus and its inhabitants had been excluded from Romulan politics until 2379, when Shinzon, a Human clone imprisoned on Remus, became Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire by a coup d'état. However his plans to annihilate Earth and to crush the Romulan government were thwarted by the Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Since this incident, Romulan politics might pay more attention to Remus and its population. :According to the CD-ROM game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC), the 'Remmens' are the inhabitants of Remus III and that rebellions in the 2260s were a major problem for the empire. Geographical Remus is tidally locked, with one side (hemisphere) of Remus always facing the sun while the other always faces away from it. The conditions on the nightside are adequate for a colonization, whereas the dayside of Remus is permanently exposed to the Romulan sun. Although both planets orbit their central star, Romulus and Remus are often refered to as twin planets. The situation may be compared to that between Earth and Venus, which is often called the Earth's "twin" because of its similar size. Romulus is like Earth, with a quick rotation and a pleasant environment; Remus is like Venus, smaller, with an extremely slow rotation, and a harsh environment. The main differences are, besides Venus being totally uninhabitable, is that Remus orbits farther from the sun than Romulus, whereas Venus is closer to its sun than Earth. Additional Notes Background *Remus was also mentioned as a small note on a very large star chart graphic created for TNG: "Conspiracy." It was the image behind the chair in the room where Dexter Remmick was killed. References and Appearances * Star Trek: Nemesis * ENT: "The Aenar" * TOS: "Balance of Terror" Category:Planets de:Remus